Stress Relief
by TheRantDragon
Summary: Sometimes the enormity of everything comes crashing down on her, and all the archer needs is a little stress relief. Wally is more than willing to provide. Lime-y.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters.**

**Sorry for my lack of fics lately, I haven't been as inspired and real life stuff is catching up to me. Anyway, maybe the new episodes will get my creative juices flowing!**

**Until then, enjoy this Lime!**

**o.o.o.o**

Artemis was the type of woman who went for what she wanted, and right now what she wanted was Wally West. Not just his kisses or his caress or his voice or his emerald eyes meeting hers across a battle field. Normally that was all enough, but not tonight.

Tonight she needed the whole package; every inch, every surface, every nook, crevice and dip of his lean runner's body. It wasn't lust that drove her desire for him this time, but rather love and simple relief of pent up stress, worry, anger, and nerves. The week had been hectic for the League and it's members, and more than once had Artemis felt the skipping beat of her heart in some horrible moment when Wally's life appeared to be in imminent danger.

He always brushed it off though and went back to the job and so did she, because she knew they could both handle themselves, that they'd both signed up for this gig back when they were teenagers...

But sometimes the weight of it all and the prospect that one day it could all come crashing down in it's fragility, that one day she could be standing over his lifeless body or he her's... sometimes that weight was too much.

So with her heart rapidly hammering in her chest and her toes curling in the plushness of the den carpet she pressed her lover against the wall and found his inviting mouth, her body erupting in a pleasant kind of goose flesh when his large hands moved over her scarred and bruised skin, past her shoulders and down, down, down until they rested on her bare backside.

A biting, snarky comment was just resting on Artemis' lips when Wally chuckled into her mouth and pulled away to try and get a decent look of her in the dark. He had clearly sensed her coming remark.

"Could we not ruin the mood for once, Artemis?" he asked in a slightly husky voice, one full of barely concealed lust and want. The tone sent a bit of heat pooling into her abdomen.

"It doesn't _ruin the mood_", the archer scoffed, rolling her eyes with a smirk. "You like it and you know it, Wall-man."

"Mmmm", he responded, pushing his face passed her long blonde hair and nestling it into her neck. She gasped when he sucked on a spot just above her collar bone before responding proper. "You're right, I do. But for once..."

She agreed with a nod, anything to get his mouth busy again. She could feel the usual flush creeping up her cheeks and chest as she held his shoulders, imagining that she could _feel _the freckles there, the bumps of them beneath her callused fingertips. With a content sigh she pressed herself closer to him, her breasts so close that she could feel her nipples brushing his chest.

The result was a low sound of pleasure from each of them, followed by a greedy growing Wally pulling her flush against him in a quick motion, effectively crushing her bosom. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Easy there, Flash Boy", she chided, enjoying the embarrassed blush that crawled over his face. Not that the two of them were ill-experienced with the rough stuff(Artemis usually preferred it that way) but tonight wasn't about fighting over dominance or working overtime to reach that orgasm as fast possible, it was about that sweet relief of stress and love and desire.

"Sorry..." he apologized after clearing his throat, and in a change of pace moved her away from him just enough to reach up and cup her breasts. She groaned at the familiar presence of his thumbs working away in slow circles at her peaked nipples, couldn't stop her toes from curling a few times over in the carpet.

"That's better..." Artemis trailed off, losing herself in him. This was exactly what she needed from him, and the fact that he knew her well enough to _give _her what she needed was incredible. If Artemis could ever tell her 15 year-old self that she would marry Wally West, or be up against a wall with him naked in _their _living room, she would have denied it with every fiber of her being.

The thought was enough to make her laugh quietly to herself as Wally's hands grew bold and made their way down her toned stomach, tickling slightly when he glided them over her belly button and grasped her hips. His thumbs worked here as well, feather light strokes across the skin. Artemis kissed his shoulder, letting her own slender hands dive down towards his erection.

Wally sucked in a breath when she grabbed him and buried his face in her neck, the hands at her waist tightening when she started working her fist up and down his shaft. The movement was slow and agonizing for him, but oh so pleasant regardless. She felt him buck into her hand, erection getting stronger, and wasn't at all surprised to feel a twinge in her own nether regions.

"God, Artemis", he choked out hoarsely, picking up his pace. Artemis could tell he was dying for her to speed up the action, but she was enjoying it far too much herself to let it end so soon. She let go of him abruptly, taking a bit of satisfaction in the groan of disappointment he loosed. One of his hands abandoned her side, intent on moving down to finish the job off itself, but the archer caught it in a firm grasp and placed it back were it was.

"As tempting as that is to watch, _no_."

The whine he released was so comically semblant of a kid not getting their way that she burst out laughing. This obviously didn't go over to well with the speedster, who seemed to think the proper way to retaliate was in the 'two can play at that game!' mode of approach.

"_Walllyyyy_!" Artemis moaned out in ecstasy, thinking vaguely that she sounded for all the world like that damn robot from the movie. His fingers had worked their way between her legs, index finger gently sliding it's way inside, stopping at a spot just beside her clit. Her breaths came out more rapidly, the palms of her hands prostrate on his shoulders. She could feel them quake beneath her in what could only me mirth.

"Geez, Artemis, I haven't even done anything yet."

"I thought... we agreed on... no snark?" she asked breathlessly, her body quivering with anticipation. His response was to press his finger into that little bundle of nerves there, starting up a circular rotation that had her knees weak. Her sole focus was on the feeling of intense felicity and gratification, the movement of his finger, soon joined by another that rolled across her clit itself.

She couldn't even find her voice to tell him how good it felt, how much she _needed _this release, how even though she snarked at him constantly about it he really was great(_amazing_) in bed, knew exactly how to please her and when to do it and how _fast_...

"_Wally_!" Artemis cried out when he started doing it, that faintest vibration of his digits as he continued rubbing and stroking her in just the right spots. Her body was almost unbearably hot and flushed by now, but she pressed herself closer into him as he worked at a faster pace, sensing her desperacy. The vibrations were more than enough to give her that final push over the edge, and with that sweet release came the relief she had been craving for, that sense of satisfaction and wonderment and momentary freedom from life's burdens.

She clutched at him, panting as his fingers continued their work for a few moments before sliding out. Wally looked down at her, still full of lust and love.

"How's that for payback?" he breathed.

"You can pay me back like that from now on" she suggested cheekily, resting against him with her eyes closed. "God, you have no idea how much I needed that, Wally... thank you."

"Any time, beautiful" he said affectionately and kissed her forehead. "But, ah, you kind of, sort of left me hangin' back there, soooo..."

Artemis smiled and rolled her eyes good-naturedly, knowing exactly where he was going with this.

"Fine, but I get to top."

Wally looked agitated and responded rather hotly.

"No way! It's my turn to-"

She shrugged and stretched, aware of his eyes focusing themselves on her chest like magnets. Turning, hair swishing out behind her, she started to head for the kitchen as if the situation was no longer of any interest to her.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just make a snack and-"

"Okay, okay!" the speedster relented, running up behind her. "You can top, just _please _can we have sex?"

Artemis watched him momentarily, noting his eyes darting back and forth from her and the kitchen in a way that suggested extreme indecision. Knowing her husband's general food consumption rate and how much energy foreplay burned off of him, she sighed and led him into the kitchen so he could get his carbs. It was all in her best interest anyway, wouldn't want him passing out in the sack.

It was almost comical, the two of them naked in the kitchen after their intense session, he leaning against the sink while gripping a turkey on wheat sandwich as if he thought Artemis might steal it, and she sitting at the table, thinking off all the delicious things she would do to him when they made it back up to the bedroom(he had five more sandwiches waiting for consumption).

All in the name of stress relief, of course.

**o.o.o.o**

**I really enjoy writing smut for these two, their relationship is just so interesting to approach from about any direction, and I quite like exploring their feelings for each other in a sexual sense. I hope this has maintained my "classy" brand of RantDragon smut. ;)**


End file.
